lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mira
' Mira' is a slave girl who was sold from her home in Majorca where the Hispanic Kingdom had begun to resort to slavery in order to find income, and would eventually become a slave of House Crassus. Mira would be born into the family of a low level farming family on the Hispanic island of Majorca where as her family starved due to the policies of the Majorca government they resorted to selling Mira to the royal family of Majorca as a slave. Mira spent a year at the court of Majorca, but after she was abused by the daughter of the king of Majorca she attempted to escape and after she was caught she was sent to Italy alongside Majorca slavers where she would be sold to Roman slavers at Rome. Mira would be sold once again at the slave markets of Capua where she was purchased by Publius Crassus of whom wanted a gift for his brother Tiberius. History Early History Mira would be born into the family of a low level farming family on the Hispanic island of Majorca where as her family starved due to the policies of the Majorca government they resorted to selling Mira to the royal family of Majorca as a slave. Slave in Majorca Mira spent a year at the court of Majorca, but after she was abused by the daughter of the king of Majorca she attempted to escape and after she was caught she was sent to Italy alongside Majorca slavers where she would be sold to Roman slavers at Rome. First Gifts Mira would be sold again at the slave markets of Capua by the greedy slave masters there, and following several bids she was purchased by Publius Crassus of whom wanted a gift for his brother Tiberius. Mira was held at the slave pits in Capua for some time before days before Tiberius birthday Publius returned and brought her to his home to prepare her as a gift for his brother before he left for Rome. It was at the end of his birthday when he was given his first slave as a gift from his brother in the form of Mira, and unsure of quite what to do with her he took the advise of his mother who whispered to take her away and show her where she would be staying. Getting to know her she was obviously beyond scared and didnt say anything so he took to the lead on his mothers advise and told her about himself. It was several nights following this that his brother Hilarus arrived at the estates and during the night came to Tiberius and using several of his thugs would force Tiberius to sleep with her, and despite hating himself for being weak he was as gentle as he could be with her. Following this Hilarus left the following day without a word, and Tiberius awoke to the horror of what he had done, but Mira found him crying in his room and gave him a kiss before whispering to him the first words of their time together saying she understood. Forced to be a Monster Over time as her master of sorts he fell in love with her taking her basically everwhere he went leading to his father nearly taking her away but he convinsed his father to let her stay after he brutalized her in front of him. Family Members Relationships Tiberius Crassus See Also : Tiberius Crassus Mira and Tiberius would first come to meet Category:Slave Category:People Category:Human Category:Spaniard Category:House Crassus Category:Roman Category:People of the Roman Empire Category:People of Majorca